Talk:Jinchūriki
The Jinchūriki, or hosts, exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are stronger than their Tailed Beasts for the very fact that they are able to control their power. In addition, if a Tailed Beast goes too long without a host, it can lose its intelligence and become nothing more than a giant animal thus making it weaker. The hosts usually show some physical characteristics of the Tailed Beast within them (likewise Naruto's foxlike "whiskers" on his cheeks and Gaara's raccoonlike "rings" around his eyes) and the Tailed Beast's traits can become infused with the host's personality. According to Akatsuki, the Jinchūriki tend to be lonely people who loathe humanity, which was proven true when the first two Tailed Beasts that were sealed by the organizaiton was done with almost little effort from their ninja villages. In fact, they were glad to be rid of their Jinchūriki. The Tailed Beasts are also very protective of their hosts for the sole reason: if the host dies, so does the demon inside. Likewise, if the Tailed Beast is removed from the host, the host would die. So far, there are only two known methods to seal a Tailed Beast into a host. One was the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, which Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, used to seal the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into Naruto, and the technique that Chiyo used to seal the One-Tailed Shukaku into Gaara. The only known technique to extract a Tailed Beast is the Akatsuki's Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals, a three day long jutsu that with the combined effort of all the Akatuski members, forces the Tailed Beast out of its host and into a nine-eyed statue. The Akatuski has so far captured seven Tailed Beasts. Extracted from Tailed Beasts before conversion of the section into an include from this article. Merge if anything is missing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jun 16, 2008 @ 06:26 (UTC) Page name I think this page should be called "Jinchuriki" and not "Jinchūriki" becuase we dont say "Jōnin". We say "Jonin". ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 22:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Jonin is English. Last time I checked the word Jinchūriki has not been used yet inside the English series. We use Jinchūriki because its Japanese, Jonin however is in English. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 15, 2008 @ 01:18 (UTC) Now we know what alll the hosts look like. Each one is holding up a number of fingers meaning how many tails the beast has. Update the post please.~Anonymous page name its been reffered to as "Jinchuriki" in the dubbed Naruto Accel 1 game aswell they also called Jinchuriki in the dub--Linkdarkside (talk) 20:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) more jinchuriki pages we have pictures and more information Vikc1 20:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Rōshi "Roshi has an odd '''tatoo' or plate running from cheek to cheek and across his nose." Tatoo? It's definitely not a tatoo... Geohound 04:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) lets talk more taied beast info hey,why isnt there more on the speculations/trivia thingy on jinchuri 4-7....until there introduced,you could make some guesses here,like on there abilities...ex:6tails is shown blowing bubles,so maybe he makes "buble art"& tht scrole must be some kinda somoning(the beast within/mabye eletricle rods)...I say rods cause,maybe he traps ppl in those buble & the send them a eletricle shock....5tails:he has gourd on his back(like gara)& some white chakra was seen floating above it,so maybe he uses tht chakra,like gara uses sand,& each tail uses 1/5 different elements...he must be able to acess all 5 at ounce & canperform many different elemental fusions than roshi(lava reles(fire & earth))...speaking of him,that lava relese gives me a big clue of his tailed beast(no not a fire breathin dragon).....i say,he's a pheonix,which is one hot bird=) 02:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Anyonymus 02:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :We're an encyclopedia, not a fansite, we don't go making speculations like that. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 21, 2009 @ 05:18 (UTC) :A phoenix may be close, but so far all of the Tailed Beasts have been creatures from Japanese folklore, and you're talking about Western folklore. Try a basan. It's sort of like a phoenix, but it looks more like a giant fire-breathing chicken. ::We don't allow fan made info and speculating on this wiki. Jacce | Talk 05:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Naruto I think naruto should be listed as "Assumed captured". if you have read the latest chaps, pain has naruto stabbed to the ground through his hands. i think that is "captured" :While that may be true he isn't unconscious yet as he's going to try and fight back once given the chance and there are still others around to help him. Also please sign your posts. SuperN 20:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Erm, "captured" means that Akatsuki has completely defeated someone (to the point there is no chance of them escaping) and is about to undergo the process of extracting their tailed beast. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 25, 2009 @ 04:12 (UTC) Renaming the unnamed jinchūriki Would it be better if the unnamed jinchūriki were named "Three-Tails Jinchūriki", "Five-Tails Jinchūriki", "Six-Tails Jinchūriki", and Seven-Tails Jinchūriki"? (talk) 19:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) out of curiosity, why are there nine ninja on the poster when the three tailed beast was running around like a wild pokemon, and not sealed in anyone? :Cause, that was its former host....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Zero Tails What about the Reibi? (talk) 06:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :What about it?? If u mean the name of it, since its movie only, no info has come out on it...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) we should mention in the trivia that the zero tails is not hunted by the akatsuki probably because they don't even know what it is--Bodock (talk) 17:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question?! *I know that two Jinchurikis (possibly Fu, Han or Utakata) where captured before Gaara. They were the first two Jinchurikis to be captured off screen! *Then Deidara and Sasori captured Gaara *Then Kakuzu and Hidan captured Yugito *Then Tobi and Deidara captured the Three Tails *Then Kisame and "Itachi" captured Roshi *Then Sasuke and his team tried to capture Killer Bee *Then Pain tried to capture Naruto In total, that make only 8. And so far, i can't remember another mention of a Jinchuriki being capture... so, if anybody could tell me what happen to that other Jinchuriki that i'm not counting, i'll appreciate! :S Btw, this is just a comment, it's not an speculation or a fact but i think that Fu and Han where the first 2 Jinchurikis to being captured. Deidara said that the first two Jinchurikis were despised by most of their village and few people carry about them; and also from what i could see, Onoki (Tsuchikage) doesn't care about the losses of his Jinchurikis; so Han might be one of the two to that despises his village. Fu because from being to Takigakure, a little village, everyone might be scared of her so she also despises the people.And well, i don't think Kirigakure despises Utakata because like Kishimoto said, he's charming! And i don't think people would despise someone that is charming! Hehehe. But like i said, it was just a comment and i would like to see what do you think?! :) Also thanks for those who read this and answer my question about the capture of the Jinchuriki! --Kiba91 (talk) 06:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :They had sealed another tailed Beast between the One-Tails and the Three-Tails and none of the jinchūriki look particularly hated. Also, this is not a forum. The talk-pages weren't meant for small-talk. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It should have been already known to Akatsuki that most jinchūriki were hated even without capturing them, and it would have involved a lot of effort keeping them prisoner while they capture the preceeding jinchūriki (is that the plural as well as the singular?). TomServo101 (talk) 14:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks ShounenSuki ^^ and sorry, i know it's not a forum, but i dunno, jeje, i want to say that! Jeje, Really sorry! --Kiba91 (talk) 17:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Amaru Randomly, since while the Reibi (Zero-Tails) is not on the Tailed-Beasts list but added as a Trivia Point, I think we should put Amaru back onto the page, but as a Trivia point as well. Technically, she would count as a Jinchuriki in a way, though that was just movie. But still. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 20:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm hesitant. I admit I haven't watched the film, but only skimmed through a few scenes. However, what I remember is that there are even less similarities between Amaru and the jinchūriki than there were between the Zero-Tails and the Tailed Beasts. :Not only was Amaru never called a jinchūriki, she also never had the Zero-Tails sealed into her, let alone while sacrificing another human; she was simply possessed. I also don't remember her having the ability to transform into the Zero-Tails, or even having any control over it. :If I'm wrong, please correct me, but for now I don't think she qualifies for inclusion in the article, even as a trivia point. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::While I, or anyone it seems, know the full extent of the Zero-Tails relationship with Amaru, I think it best she still be mentioned as a trivia point. Heck I still think the Zero-Tails should be listed in the Tailed Beast page (cause, as far as I can gather, it wasn't mentioned it WASN'T a Tailed Beast. As far as I could gather someone just put that there and I saw no reason to remove it.) but until we can figure some things out it should still be listed in the trivia.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I won't oppose Amaru's trivia point. As I said, I'm not really knowledgeable enough to judge. I want to say one thing about the Zero-Tails, though. Perhaps it was never said that it wasn't a Tailed Beast, but remember that it has been said multiple time that there are only nine Tailed Beasts, all of whom are accounted for. The Zero-Tails simply cannot be a Tailed Beast without directly interfering with both manga and anime canon. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Which was why (again if I had my way) it would have had the "Movie Only" thing next to it. Again, if it was removed and I didn't notice it then there ya go.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) WHy did my edit get deleted? The damn chapter is out on manga Fox. Seriously...-- (talk) 01:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they also deleted my edits talk 22:43 ::Because you people will not read the damn first page.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I read the damn page. IT SYAS OVERSEAS. The chapter was released early and translated. Jesus fucking christ. WHY CNAT WE EDIT the pages? What fucking "proof" do you need? Why is Manga share suddenly not a reputable site? ::Patients pay off. Run wild.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Why is "Jesus Fucking christ allowed on this talk page. U should take that off, people might find it a little insulting. -thank you --Ccj290 (talk) 21:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) NMHidan13 (talk) 21:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :CCj290, we don't edit comments users have posted. That's like editing history itself pretending it never happened. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 10, 2009 @ 05:55 (UTC) ::Something to Note... If someone in the U.K. reads the chapter, and it is 1am on friday there, its still thursday anywheres in the U.S. May want to put a time zone or something on the front page, so that "friday" means the same to everyone.--SkyFlicker (talk) 07:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) An icon? Okay, so those icons in the upper right-hand corner of articles showing character affiliations; should we have one of those for the nine jinchuriki articles (and perhaps the Sage of Six Paths)? Just as a suggestion: perhaps the Dead Demon Consuming Seal (my mistake; I thought the seal shared its name with the jutsu used to create it) Eight Trigrams Sealing Style? Obviously, it's not the only jutsu used to seal Tailed Beasts into jinchuriki, but it's the only seal we've seen so far. I just thought I'd throw this idea out there, especially since I myself don't have a clue of how to make one of those icons. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 23:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The two jinchuuriki The first two jinchuuriki that was captured by Akatsuki, I believe it was Fū and Han since Utakata wasn't captured yet according to the current arc. What do you think, should we mention it or no? KazeKitsune (talk) 04:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :We can't assume who was first captured, and it was only in the anime that the Six-Tails wasn't captured yet. As of the raid on Kumogakure, in the manga Akatsuki had all but two beasts.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)